Captive of War
by XyonVocaloid
Summary: Helternsk was stupid. He hadn't thought out what the message from his parents had meant. Well, it hadn't meant anything. It wasn't even from his parents, but why would Russia trick him? What did Russia want? RussiaXOC. M for many reasons.


Pairin between my OC Helternsk Karpusi Adnan. He is the son of Turkey and Greece.

This is yaoi! Don't like, then don't read! 'Nuff said.

There will be a LOT of violence, you have been warned. And sex!

You have been warned.

Enjoy~

Boy with Blue Eyes

"U-um… Do you understand English?" Helternsk asked. The cab driver held up his hand and did a pinchy thing with his thumb and pointer finger, he took that as 'I know a little bit'.

"Small piece," he said in a thick Russian accent. Helternsk sighed in relief. Why his parents would want to come to Russia in time of war was beyond him, but making him come too after a two days' notice really ticked him off. It was World War IV for pities sake!

"Can you take me to Moscow?" he asked, making sure to make over pronunciation of each word. The man paused for a moment, comprehending the boy's words, and then nodded.

"Da," was the reply. Helternsk had to think of what that meant, then he concluded that it meant 'yes'. He got into the cab and sat down, quickly buckling his seat belt. The engine started and the cab roared to life. After about fifteen minutes the cab driver spoke. "You foreigner, da?" he asked and looked at him from the rear view mirror.

"Yes," he answered and looked out the window, the white tundra stretching out before his eyes. He really didn't want to be here right now. It was awkward being in another country during war. Thank god that his parents were smart enough to make their bosses stay out of the war and remain neutral.

"Ah. Knew it. No look Russian. Blue eyes and black hair, only mean foreign," the man explained, "Where from?"

"I'm from Turkey and Greece," he answered, wishing that his parents would get along once in a while. The man smiled and chuckled.

"Good good! Thought you American. Look American, but not!" he laughed and turned on the radio. Helternsk listened, slightly annoyed. He didn't understand a word of it. Why couldn't they have something in English? Well, he couldn't get his hopes up for that. He was in Russia. Even if the War wasn't going on, the Russians didn't exactly like Americans. They could at least have something Turkish or Greek. A language that he knew beyond fluently.

"Um, how much is this going to cost me?" he asked and grabbed his wallet. The man looked at him in…. disbelief? What the hell?

"You pay? Really pay?" the man asked in disbelief. Helternsk gave him a weird look.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" he asked and hoped he had some money that the Russian would take.

"Foreigners never pay!" he explained. Helternsk just cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, then I'll be the first. Do you take Euros?" asked and pulled out about twenty coins. The man's eyes widened and he nodded. "How much?"

"Three. Three will be enough. Almost to Moscow. Capital building?" he asked and the car sped up.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" he asked, hiding the suspicion in his voice well.

"Just a guess!" he laughed, but there was something off about him. Now Helternsk really looked at the driver. He was a big build, or what looked like it. He had silver like hair, pale skin and was wearing a big coat, with a scarf…. Oh shit. It was…

"Russia!" he squeaked and unbuckled his seat belt. His hand flew to the lock on the door. But Russia was quicker to think. The country slammed down on the brakes, causing Helternsk to fly forward into the front of the car. "Ow…" he groaned. Russia smiled down on him.

"You are a very smart child. You saw through me this early," he growled, a smile still on his face. A shiver ran down the boy's spine. He quickly tried to get up but Ivan put a hand on his throat. "Ah ah ah~ No you don't." he purred maliciously. Helternsk looked up at him with terrified blue eyes.

"W-what do you want!" he squeaked out. Russia smiled and tightened his hand on the boy's throat, cutting off the air flow. His eyes widened and he desperately tried to get the hand off of his neck. Helternsk's lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen.

"Just go to sleep and be a good prisoner of war," the Russian whispered into his ear. Helternsk wanted to fight the darkness that was invading his sight and mind but it was too hard. He cursed himself for being too gullible. Greece and Turkey would stay neutral. They had enough problems to deal with.

Why? Why had he actually come to Russia? Why hadn't he thought it threw?

He cursed himself some more as his eyesight faltered and his mind went to sleep. Russia smirked as the boy's body went limp. He released his neck, checking for a heartbeat and for breathing, he was doing both. He picked Helternsk up and laid him down in the back seat. He suspected the boy would be out for about, four hours, possibly five.

"Very gullible boy," he chuckled. But altogether, he was amazed that the boy actually came to Russia. The message he had made sounded very believable, but not so much as you would actually come to Russia like it said. He snuck a look back at the boy. "Can't be a boy anymore. He must be at least 20 or 21, at the most," Russia said aloud. There was only him and his prisoner in the car, so he didn't need to worry.

Russia sighed and pressed the gas. The cab quickly sped up and soon they were on their way to his house.


End file.
